El corazón del Jedi
by Noham
Summary: Serie creada para conmemorar el cuatro de mayo, día mundial de la fuerza. Ranma es un joven maestro jedi y Akane su intrépida padawan. [Capítulo 3, año 2019]
1. Capítulo conmemoración 2017

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Star Wars tampoco me pertenece. Yo a lo menos sí me pertenezco... no, esperen, yo le pertenezco felizmente a mi esposa. En fin, nada me pertenece.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy,

muy lejana…

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

 ** _El corazón del Jedi_**

.

.

.

Bajo las ancestrales estructuras de enormes bloques de roca cubiertos de raíces y ramas abriéndolas por doquier, el agua caía a finos chorros por los bordes formando vertientes. La lluvia retumbaba sobre el lejano techo. El sable al encender cortó las sombras con su intensa luz roja, seguida de un ronco zumbido eléctrico. La figura negra apenas se distinguía del resto de la oscuridad por el halo rojizo del sable de luz, ancho y ligeramente ondulante, caótico, de una vibración poderosa y estremecedora, que proyectado sobre su cuerpo dibujaba su silueta.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo él con voz rasposa y apagada.

No estaba la alegría juvenil, la esperanza ni la fuerza que recordaba tanto en él. Casi no había nada más en él que una concha vacía, sin alma. Akane, que precavida había empuñado el plateado sable todo el tiempo desde que entró en el templo, lo empuñó con ambas manos separando un poco las piernas. Encendió su sable y la luz violeta, más enfocada formando una hoja un poco más delgada, elegante y sólida como su corazón, impregnó de resplandores violáceos sus ojos color miel, su rostro palidecido, sus ropas beige muy ligeras y empapadas por la lluvia fría del planeta pantanoso Dagobah, sus botas cortas y el cinturón de cuero que ancho apretujaba su túnica en la cintura delineando su pequeña figura femenina.

—¡¿No escuchaste?! —él insistió mostrando los dientes y haciéndolos sonar.

—Sí, te escuché —respondió Akane. Trataba de mostrarse firme, pero un ligero temblor quebró su voz. Torció los pequeños labios enfadada con ella misma por su debilidad.

—Debes obedecer a tu maestro. ¡Akane, vete de aquí!

–¡No!... No puedo hacerlo.

—Entiendo —la figura giró. Los bordes de la túnica negra que lo cubría hasta la cabeza sacudió gotas del agua de la que estaba impregnada—, el consejo te envió. Esos viejos imbéciles…

—Ya basta, Ranma —suplicó Akane—, ¡basta de hablar en contra del consejo!... ¿Por qué dejaste la orden? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¿Por qué me…? —cerró los labios con fuerza, para luego moverlos más atemorizada de su propia acusación—. ¿Por qué te volviste un Sith?

La figura de negro escuchó con los labios entreabiertos, también temblaron ligeramente, pero de ira.

—¿Un Sith?... Esos… ¡Esos malditos! —Ranma apretó la otra mano empuñándola hasta que su guante crujió—. ¿Se creen tan puros, justos y libres de las tentaciones del lado oscuro como para juzgarme?

—Ranma, por favor, desiste. Regresemos a Coruscant, si lo haces el consejo te perdonará, sabrán hacerlo, ellos…

—¿Dices que me perdonarán? —Ranma lanzó una carcajada—. Akane, eres una boba, siempre lo fuiste. No tienes la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo. Si regreso de seguro me matarán, o algo mucho peor…

Ranma recordó el peor castigo al que puede ser condenado un Jedi por el consejo, cortar del todo su vínculo con la fuerza. Eso sería peor que la muerte, una agonía insufrible.

—Es mentira, si te arrepientes pueden perdonarte —Akane, desesperada, tragó con dificultad—. El lado oscuro te ha enceguecido, su promesa de poder es una mentira, es el temor lo que te está dominando, y el temor te lleva a la ira…

—¡¿Te atreves a darme lecciones?! No haces más que repetir las tonterías que ellos te enseñaron —replicó Ranma.

—No, no ellos; tú lo hiciste…, maestro —dijo Akane, mirándolo a los ojos.

La capucha de Ranma se desvió como evitándola.

—Sigues siendo solo una tonta padawan, Akane.

—Ranma, te lo ruego, no quiero hacerte daño.

—¿Hacerme daño, a mí?

Ranma estalló en una insultante carcajada. Akane no mermó su determinación a pesar de ello.

—¿Acaso olvidaste el código?

—¿El código? —Ranma lanzó un bufido—. ¿Todavía crees en esas viejas idioteces?

—Ranma, por favor, tú me lo enseñaste, me hiciste practicarlo y seguirlo; estabas feliz de hacerlo, orgulloso de ser un Jedi. ¿No recuerdas la noche que me hiciste memorizarlo, mirando las frías estrellas de Ilum? —Los ojos de Akane se humedecieron y una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre el sable de luz, evaporándose en un pequeño silbido, desapareciendo como su fe—. No puedes haberlo olvidado, fue durante el viaje en me ayudaste a conseguir el cristal para construir mi sable. Por favor, te lo ruego, recuerda lo que me enseñaste, como me repetías el código hasta el cansancio… Estaba tan nerviosa esa vez, pensando en lo que significaría tener mi propio sable de luz. Nunca olvidaré tus palabras, cubiertos de la tormenta de nieve bajo los restos de una nave, estaba… era víctima de mi debilidad, de mis miedos, y me repetiste el código para que me calmara: _No hay emoción, solo hay paz…_

— _La paz es una mentira, solo hay pasión_ —respondió Ranma interrumpiéndola, recitando otro código, el de los guerreros Sith enemigos de los Jedi, haciendo su voz más firme y atemorizante.

Akane no se dejó sorprender, calmó su respiración y gimoteó por última vez antes de seguir:

— _No hay ignorancia, sólo hay conocimiento_.

—¿Conocimiento? —Ranma empuñó la mano en alto—, ¿quién lo necesita? _Con la pasión obtengo fuerza, con la fuerza obtengo poder._

Akane negó con un fuerte vaivén de su cabeza.

— _No hay pasión, solo hay serenidad…_

— _Con poder, obtengo victoria_ —la mirada de Ranma ensombreció bajo la capucha.

— _No hay caos_ —Akane insistió en negar con su cabeza, luchando contra sus sentimientos que la agobiaban— _, solo hay armonía._

Ranma alzó su sable rojo, vibrante y furioso, apuntando a Akane:

—¿Todavía no entiendes, Akane, por qué el consejo te envió a ti, apenas una padawan, a cazarme?

—¿Ranma?...

Akane alzó el rostro, y perdió la calma que había conseguido reunir. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ranma y entonces comprendió la fuente del dolor que torturaba su pecho. Ranma no estaba airado, como le habían dicho que sería un guerrero Sith, un Jedi caído en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, tampoco estaba asustado. Todo lo que había en sus ojos era una profunda tristeza; el vacío que había percibido no era oscuridad, sino pérdida.

Ranma bajó el sable y comenzó a dar lentos pero seguros pasos bajando los pocos peldaños que los separaban. El vacío que proyectaba su alma enfrío todo el lugar, hasta que el aliento de Akane comenzó a condensarse. Ranma se cogió el pecho arrugando su túnica negra, quizás con el mismo tormento que sufría ella, en el lugar que dolía más que cualquier otra herida que hubiera sufrido antes en batalla.

— _Con victoria, mis cadenas se rompen_ …

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron, sus labios temblaron con más fuerza, su sable perdió la firmeza, como sus piernas. No podía ser, ¡eso no era real! ¿Sería que ella era la culpable de…? ¿Qué él compartía el mismo secreto sentimiento que ella…? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, sus lágrimas saltaron como pequeñas estrellas en la oscuridad, sus sentimientos y dudas no podían turbarla ahora o moriría. Cerró los ojos, los abrió y Ranma ya estaba casi frente a ella. Entonces el oscuro Jedi avanzó más rápido abalanzándose sobre ella.

—… _¡La fuerza me liberará!_ —gritó Ranma y sin dudas o piedad, atacó dejando caer el sable sobre la jovencita.

Los destellos rojos y violetas se mezclaron en un intenso choque. Los sables silbaron llenándolo todo con ecos de los zumbidos eléctricos, de las hojas de luz que destellaban por el contacto. Tras el primer embiste, el sable rojo detuvo al violeta cuando ella intentó un desesperado contraataque, y el sable rojo presionó al violeta obligándolo a bajar muy lentamente. Akane con ambas manos, apenas podía soportar la fuerza que Ranma imponía empuñando su sable de luz con una sola mano, hasta que la rodilla de la chica cayó al piso y ambos sables de luz cruzados se acercaron a su cabeza.

—Debiste marcharte cuando te lo ordené —murmuró Ranma jadeando—. ¿Tanto quieres morir, Akane? ¡Eres una tonta!

Akane estaba llena de dudas y dolorosos pensamientos. ¿Realmente era ella la culpable de la caída de su maestro? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?... Pero su terquedad salió a la luz cuando más la necesitaba, no iba a rendirse ahora, porque si lo hacía ella… No, si lo hacía perdería algo más valioso que la vida: a Ranma. Jamás lo permitiría. Buscó los ojos de Ranma, y al encontrarlos, su mirada con renovado valor provocó sorpresa a su antiguo maestro. Y recitó la última parte del código Jedi con fiereza:

— _No hay muerte… solo está… ¡la fuerza!_

Akane movió ambos sables hacia un lado, los que golpearon la roca del suelo haciendo saltar chispas sobre su costado. Muy rápida apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho de Ranma. Entonces canalizó la fuerza y lo empujó como si él hubiera sufrido la onda de choque de un detonador termal, mandándolo de espaldas contra una de las paredes del olvidado templo Sith, estrellándose y hundiéndose entre los ladrillos. El sable de luz rojo cayó apagándose, la empuñadura de metal dio tumbos por el piso.

—¡Ranma, no!... Yo no quería lastimarte…

—Akane… ¡Akane! —Ranma rugió, su voz hizo eco en las inmensas profundidades de los abismos que rodeaban las estructuras del templo, apenas sostenidas sobre el vacío por puentes de roca y columnas que emergían de las tinieblas.

Al moverse se desprendió del agujero que su cuerpo dejó en la pared y cayó entre escombros al piso de rodillas. Se levantó lentamente. Con una mano jaló la túnica oscura que cubría su cuerpo rasgándola, quedando apenas con una corta porción que se enrolló como una larga bufanda alrededor de sus hombros. El cabello descubierto, antes negro y lleno de vida, ahora tenía trazos blancos en su mechón y que recorrían su larga trenza, muestras del abuso de la fuerza en su cuerpo. Sus ojos tristes, azules, estaban rodeados de un furioso resplandor. Su chaqueta negra abotonada solo bajo el cuello, ajustada en los puños, abierta hacia abajo revelaba su camiseta tan negra como sus pantalones y botas, incluso lo era el cinto del que colgaba normalmente su sable. Deslizó un pie en el piso separando un poco las piernas, inclinando el cuerpo, como un animal salvaje agazapado, acechando a su presa. Extendió la mano y atrajo su sable, el que levitó veloz a su palma. Lo empuñó y el sable rojo volvió a iluminar su cuerpo y rostro.

Akane sintió un escalofrío y su corazón dolió tanto que creyó se pararía en cualquier momento. Ya no eran los ojos amables como esos cielos que los cubrían en sus largos días juntos, llenos de aventuras, como maestro y padawan. Ranma era un Jedi descuidado, arrogante, de torpes palabras, pésimo para instruir con la teoría y menos con el pensamiento de los Jedi. Al principio discutía mucho con él y se cuestionaba la elección del consejo como su maestro, incluso dudaba el que Ranma fuera un buen Jedi. Pero resultó una sorpresa a la hora de entrar en acción, decidido, recto, puro de corazón, muy fuerte como esgrimista, quizás el mejor de todos, con una voluntad implacable y también el mejor maestro que Akane pudo haber tenido en el uso del sable y la fuerza a la hora de combatir. Ahora sabía que no era extraño que los hubieran emparejado en el consejo Jedi, ellos sabían que solo alguien tan porfiado como Ranma podría tratar con una padawan tan obcecada como ella. Jamás esperó, de todos los Jedi que conoció, que sería Ranma, su Ranma, el más orgulloso caballero Jedi y defensor de la república, su admirado maestro Ranma, el que cayera en la tentación del lado oscuro.

«Será tu deber y también tu carga, esta será tu prueba», le había dicho la maestra Cologne, miembro del consejo Jedi, antes de dejar Coruscant para buscar a su antiguo maestro; a un desertor al que no podían dejar libre por el peligro que encerraba, dado los rumores que se había convertido al lado oscuro de la fuerza. Ella jamás lo creyó, siempre supo que había una razón detrás de la desaparición de su maestro. Lo llamaron un _Sith_ , como no había aparecido uno en muchos años, pero ella lo defendió en cada una de las conversaciones en que escuchó su nombre. ¡Ranma jamás podría convertirse en un guerrero Sith!

Y ahora tenía la prueba ante sus ojos, predicando el corrupto código de esos guerreros que siendo también usuarios de la fuerza, solo creían en la violencia y el poder para conseguir sus fines. Enemigos ancestrales de la galaxia y más del consejo Jedi. Las piernas de Akane seguían temblando y no eran de miedo, sino de dolor, que se transmitía por todo su cuerpo y desequilibraba su conexión con la fuerza, y su concentración tambaleaba en un mar de angustia. Se sentía débil, incapaz de mirar a Ranma en ese nuevo estado. ¡Ese no podía ser Ranma, su Ranma!

—Akane —Ranma siseó su nombre—, tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo en ti.

—No…

—Si dudas, tu muerte será rápida… y aburrida.

Akane abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. La crueldad de este nuevo Ranma la golpeó más que una bofetada.

—¡Tonta, torpe, débil, no eres más que una idiota! —le gritó Ranma al verla dudar—. ¿Qué clase de Jedi eres? ¡Miedosa!

—¡Ya basta! —la voz de Akane se afirmó enfureciendo—. Yo que estaba preocupada por ti… Viaje por medio sistema buscándote, ¡y solo me ofendes!

—¿Ofenderte? —Ranma hizo una mueca, como una sonrisa burlona—. Es que no te has visto al espejo, entonces sí te sentirías ofendida, boba…

—¡Ranma!

Akane perdió el control, ¿cómo ese tonto podía ser tan cruel? El sable violeta de Akane fundió una línea en la roca del suelo al arrastrar la punta, corriendo al encuentro de Ranma. Su antiguo y joven maestro la esperó con una sonrisa arrogante, y satisfecho. Los sables de luz chocaron en nuevos destellos. Ranma retrocedió cruzando el sable de un lado al otro, manejándolo con una mano. Akane golpeaba furiosa, y también dolida. Su hoja de luz violeta cortaba la oscuridad. Atacaba por arriba, por abajo, giraba el cuerpo tras un bloqueo y volvía a arremeter. Giraba y golpeaba, giraba hacia el otro lado y golpeaba, era como una danza su manera de luchar. Así la había enseñado Ranma, siempre moviéndose, siempre atacando, no dando respiro a su rival, un estilo lejos de la paz y meditación que normalmente predicaban los Jedi, que de haberlo pensado encajaría más en el modo de combatir agresivo y violento de los Sith. Pero Ranma lo sabía, esa era la manera de instruir a Akane, de usar su talento, de enseñarle a no dudar ni ceder a sus miedos. Porque podía sentirlos, estaban allí, siempre en su corazón, en la mente de una niña que perdió a su madre de pequeña, que vivió al lado de un padre débil, un tímido comerciante del planeta Naboo, con hermanas sobreprotectoras que quisieron coartar su talento impidiéndole ser llevada a Coruscant cuando descubrieron que la fuerza estaba en ella. No podía negar su miedo y soledad, tampoco los podía ocultar. Por eso debía usarlos, convertirlos en fuerza, apoyarse en ellos para crecer…

¿No era esa la manera de los Sith, usar el miedo y la ira como la fuente para canalizar la fuerza?

Ranma sonrió mientras evitaba los ataques de Akane. La chica se movió por arriba dando brinco, luego por debajo del sable de Ranma cuando este contraatacó. Cambiaba su sable de luz de mano una y otra vez atacando por distintos lados, demostrando una habilidad que complacía a Ranma. ¿Esa era la chiquilla tan torpe que pensó que era buena idea freír un huevo con su sable de luz?... Qué idiota era esa niña. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Ranma.

—¡Sientes el poder! ¡Déjalo fluir! —le gritó Ranma evitando todos sus ataques—. ¿Me odias?

—¡Cómo pudiste!... ¡Por qué nos traicionaste!

—Eso es, ¡eso es! —Ranma celebraba, extasiado en la batalla, gozando tanto la destreza como la belleza del cuerpo de Akane en movimiento—. ¡Así, más arriba! ¡Cuidado con tu defensa!... ¡Más rápido!

—¡Calla, ya no eres mi maestro!

—¿A qué le temes, Akane?... ¿Qué te detiene?

Ranma dio un salto atrás poniendo distancia entre ambos. Entonces movió la mano y grandes bloques de roca se deprendieron de las paredes. Los dirigió con movimientos de su mano en contra de Akane. La chica casi fue pillada por sorpresa. Extendió su mano para detener una roca, y agitó el brazo lanzándola en otra dirección. Saltó y danzó entre las otras rocas que chocaron estridentes contra el piso y las columnas. Con el sable cortó una en fragmentos, que volaron alrededor de su corta melena. Todo lo observó Ranma casi hipnotizado por el rostro furioso y a la vez hermoso de su padawan.

—¡Sí, al fin, hasta pareciera que ya te lo tomas en serio, Akane!... Has mejorado, tus movimientos son más rápidos, casi me haces sentir orgulloso de haberte entrenado —Ranma hizo un sonrisa traviesa—. Lástima que no tengas un cuerpo tan sensual como deberías, supongo que el crecer no te ayudó en eso…

Ranma recibió un duro golpe de una roca en la cabeza que lo hizo agacharse. Al levantar el rostro, vio que Akane tenía una mano extendida hacia un lado y una mirada asesina.

—Cómo te atreves a bromear en un momento así, pervertido…

—¡Ay!... ¡Akane, siempre fuiste una bruta! Si fueras una Jedi más femenina, o más bonita, en cambio…

—¡Muere, maestro!

Akane corrió y saltó sobre su antiguo maestro. El sable violeta chocó contra el de Ranma.

—Lo siento, Akane, pero ya esto no me divierte. ¿Qué te contiene, por qué no me atacas con todo?... ¡Sigues dudando!

—¡No!

—¡Tus dudas te hacen débil, Akane! ¿Quieres matarme, vengarte por la traición, por haberte dado la espalda a ti y todo en lo que crees?

Ranma repentinamente contraatacó cambiando el ritmo del duelo. El sable rojo se movió con violencia, haciendo retroceder a Akane. Los choques de luz eran más potentes. Akane dio rápidos pasos atrás apenas manteniéndose en pie, viendo como la hoja de luz roja, siguiéndola, cortaba columnas y rocas como si fueran mantequilla caliente. Incluso quemó la punta de su cabello que rozó casi alcanzándola. Y era rápido, demasiado para ella. En el corazón de Akane todas sus dudas quedaron relegadas por el orgullo de reconocer la habilidad de su maestro… Él era el mejor.

—Akane, no niegues tus miedos, tu ira, úsalos a tu favor, te harán más fuerte.

—¡Nunca! No caeré en tu trampa, Ranma. Sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero no caeré en el lado oscuro como tú.

Akane retrocedió y llevó la otra mano tras su cinto. Antes que Ranma atacara, ella sacó un segundo sable de luz, de mango un poco más grande que el de ella, y al encenderlo el fulgor plateado iluminó con más fuerza la oscuridad. Cruzó ambas espadas deteniendo al sable rojo. Ranma se quedó estático al ver su antiguo sable de luz, de un raro cristal plateado que le daba ese color tan puro, como una vez fue su mente y corazón.

—¿Mi viejo sable…?

Antes de que Ranma pudiera salir de su estado de sorpresa, Akane danzó con ambos sables duplicando su velocidad. El sable rojo rebotaba entre los dos sables de Akane. La luz violeta atacaba por un lado, la plateada defendía por el otro. La chica danzaba girando con cada sable de luz como si fueran parte de su cuerpo, y golpeaba por ambos lados, o por uno con los dos juntos.

—¡Akane…! —Ranma gruñó al verse presionado.

—¡Ranma, idiota, por qué me traicionaste!... ¡Por qué me dejaste sola!

—Yo…

—¡Te amo!

—¡¿Qué?!

El sable rojo estalló, al ser cortado el mango rozando los dedos de Ranma. El trozo ennegrecido cayó a varios metros de los contendientes. Akane se detuvo con los dos sables cruzados como una tijera bajo el mentón de Ranma.

—Akane… A-Akane…

—Sé lo que tratabas de hacer, ¡sé que querías tentarme! Pero no, no pienso caer en el lado oscuro, no lo necesito, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—No puedes… hablar en serio.

—¡Idiota, me enamoré de ti, es todo lo que me importa! Por eso vine a buscarte, por eso me preocupabas tanto… Me enamoré de mi maestro, de mi compañero de aventuras, de mi mejor amigo, de mi único apoyo y guía desde que llegué a un planeta desconocido lleno de gente que me era extraña… ¡¿Es eso un pecado?!

Las lágrimas furiosas de Akane rodaron por su rostro inclinado, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos ante tal confesión.

—Entonces… ¿no vas a matarme? —preguntó Ranma como un idiota, dejando caer el trozo de sable que todavía tenía en la mano. No parecía asustado, solo decepcionado y… confundido.

—No.

Akane apartó las hojas de luz, las que al momento desparecieron. Entonces la chica dejó caer la empuñadura del antiguo sable de Ranma a sus pies.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Akane?

—Sé que no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo —Akane hablaba con seguridad, a pesar que sus lágrimas ensuciaban su rostro—. Para un Jedi el amor está prohibido, y si es así prefiero dejar de ser uno, o que me mates; antes que soportar ver al hombre que más admiré y… amé, convertido en un Sith. Pero tampoco me convertiré en una Sith, si eso es lo que planeabas al tentarme.

—Eres tan terca…

Akane le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida muy lentamente, pero cada paso dolía en su corazón como si planetas se estuvieran poniendo entre ellos.

—Si quieres quitarme la vida, Ranma, puedes hacerlo. De seguro para un Sith esto no significa nada más que un sacrificio apropiado, para librarte de tus antiguos lazos y _debilidades_. Sé cómo funciona, la maestra Cologne me enseñó un poco la manera de actuar de los Sith. Puedes hacerlo, hazlo, líbrate de mí, líbrate de tus sentimientos porque sé… que también los tienes.

—¡Claro que no, ni que yo pudiera sentir algo por una niña tan…!

—¡Ya basta!... Di lo que quieras, Ranma, pero ahora creo que tu razón para dejarme… No querías que… no sentir lo que… Olvídalo.

Ranma lanzó una gran carcajada. Akane se sorprendió, no podía ser tan burlesco, a pesar de lo que ella había confesado. A lo menos esperaba la fría crueldad de un Sith, pero no burlas.

—Eres una boba, pero una boba increíble, Akane. ¿No te diste cuenta? Todo esto fue planeado por Cologne.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Akane, esta era tu última prueba. No caíste en la tentación —Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso—. Supongo que ahora oficialmente eres una Jedi, felicitaciones.

Akane abrió los labios, incrédula, no sabía qué decir.

—Sí, Akane, sí, todo fue una farsa. Es común tentar a un padawan para ver si resiste a la tentación del lado oscuro. A mí también me lo hicieron, mi padre también es un Jedi y tuve que apalearlo con mucho placer, lo que no fue difícil, aunque solo pasé la prueba porque le perdoné la vida. Ni que me interesara tampoco. Pero…

—Pero tu verdadera prueba también vino ahora con Akane, Ranma —dijo Cologne, una de las maestras del consejo Jedi, vestida con una túnica marrón y parada sobre su bastón en lo alto de las ruinas mirando a los jóvenes—. Qué interesante resultado, la padawan dando vuelta la situación y probando al maestro, ¿no te parece divertido, _novio_?

—¿Novio? —preguntó Ranma confundido.

Cologne se relamió.

—Mis jóvenes padawan, porque también siempre serás uno para mí, Ranma —agregó la anciana antes de que Ranma reclamara de nuevo—. Aunque ambos pasaron la prueba, saben que sus sentimientos nunca serán bien vistos en el consejo Jedi, el amor es un tabú, un peligroso sentimiento que nos lleva al descontrol, al miedo, a la pasión, a los celos, al odio, al lado oscuro de la fuerza… ¡Pero qué digo! Si hasta pareciera que también me lo creo —Cologne volvió a reír y se relamió los secos labios—. Si soy honesta, no comparto el pensamiento de los otros miembros del consejo; el amar es tan natural como las demás expresiones de la fuerza, y no es tan anormal entre los Jedi, aunque siempre se guarde en el secreto o la conveniente omisión. ¿No es tu padre un Jedi también, Ranma, a pesar de haberse casado y engendrado un hijo? Tú eres la prueba de ello, mi padawan.

—Ya no soy un padawan, ¡soy un Jedi, demonios, si hasta tengo mi propia padawan! —Ranma airado apuntó a Akane—. Además, mi padre no es un buen ejemplo, tiene tanto de Jedi como un Hutt de honesto —dio un resoplido cruzando los brazos, como ofendido—, y no se ha convertido en un Sith solo porque le da pereza.

Cologne lo esperó con una sonrisa, entonces siguió:

—Como sea, mi joven _novio_ , estas cosas suceden, más entre dos saludables padawan como ustedes.

—No soy un padawan.

—Aunque si me preguntan a mí —continuó Cologne—, yo no sé nada sobre su _pequeño secreto_ —la vieja Cologne les guiñó un ojo y lanzó una larga carcajada.

—¿Entonces todo esto era una mentira? —preguntó Akane todavía un poco aturdida y gimoteando un poco, pasándose una mano por los ojos—. ¿Tu traición, el que fueras un Sith, y…? Y yo dije que…

La chica sonrojó con fuerza, sus lágrimas ahora eran de emoción, alegría, pero también vergüenza. No había perdido a Ranma, ni lo perdería… Pero lo que él la había hecho sufrir, y lo que la había obligado a confesar.

—A-Akane, siento haberte asustado, esta no fue mi idea…

—No te perdonaré —murmuró Akane.

—Pero, sobre esos sentimientos que ti-tienes por mí, y-yo… —Ranma dudó jugando con los dedos, sonrojando como un crío—, yo… bueno…

—No te perdonaré….

—Yo sé que está mal sentir esto, pe-pero yo… supongo que los Jedi también somos… la vieja momia lo dijo, sentir esto no está tan… mal… si sabemos controlarlos… t-tú y yo… po… p-podríamos…

—No te perdonaré… —susurró Akane, temblando entera.

Ranma intentó aclarar la voz:

—Bien, quiero decir, no es que podamos hacer algo más, después de todo yo también… por ti… A-Akane… yo… por ti…

—¡No te lo perdonaré!

Akane gritó enfurecida, sin escuchar lo que Ranma trataba de decir, y extendiendo el brazo su sable se encendió.

—¡¿A-Akane?!

—¡No te perdonaré, Ranma, por lo que me hiciste sufrir!

—¡Ah, no, Akane, espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!... ¡Akane!

Ranma corrió despavorido intentando esquivar el sable de Akane.

—¡Recuerda el lado oscuro, Akane, no caigas en la tentación del lado oscuro, la ira y…! ¡Ah, eso estuvo demasiado cerca, boba!

—¡No te perdonaré nunca, Ranma, nunca! —gritó Akane con nuevas lágrimas, persiguiéndolo con el sable por todas las ruinas.

La maestra Jedi Cologne reía sin parar.

—Oh, niños, qué bello era tener mil años menos.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas del autor:**

En conmemoración del pasado cuatro de mayo, día mundial de Star Wars, es que escribí este pequeño especial. Siento no haber alcanzado a publicarlo ese mismo día. Pero aquí está. También pido perdonen las licencias que me tomé con la saga de Star Wars, siempre me ha gustado, en especial el concepto de los Jedi. Mi inspiración vino más del mundo de los juegos de rol inspirados en Star Wars, los basados en el universo de _Caballeros de la Vieja República_. El humor fue muy de Ranma ½, esperaba un final más serio, pero eso dejaba abierto el tema y por ahora no quería escribir más historias largas porque me encuentro muy ocupado con mis otras historias pendientes. Espero les haya gustado, para mí fue muy divertido hacerlo, en especial porque nunca he entrado en el tema de los crossovers, ni menos había tratado narrativamente el tema de los duelos con sable láser. Sé que podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

.

Noham Theonaus

.


	2. Capítulo conmemoración 2018

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Star Wars tampoco me pertenece. Yo a lo menos sí me pertenezco... no, esperen, yo le pertenezco felizmente a mi esposa. En fin, nada me pertenece.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy,

muy lejana…

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

 ** _El corazón del Jedi 2  
_**

.

.

.

La nieve se evaporaba en el sable de luz rojo y la fuerte ventisca estiraba la estela blanca a lo largo de una decena de metros antes de desaparecer, como si fuera un manto extendido que seguía los ágiles movimientos formando una danza, cruzándose y girando con la otra estela que dejaba el sable de intensa luz plateada. Solos fuertes choques de los sables de luz provocaban estallidos tan sonoros que conseguían superar el rugido de la tormenta de nieve. Las pequeñas chispas eran como estrellas que seguían en sus primeros metros a las estelas de vapor. Danzaban con ellas, se movían en círculos, se extendían y retrocedían, subían y bajaban, como si el fuerte viento estuviera perpetuando por la eternidad el retrato de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos contendientes.

La luz roja se reflejaba en los ojos, antes oscuros e ingenuos, ahora dominados por una ira que deseaba consumirlo todo, destruirlo todo, tomarlo todo, borrarlo todo. La estela que seguía al sable de plata titubeaba, caía ante cada fuerte embiste del sable rojo, arrastraba su punta por el piso de roca del antiguo templo que como un balcón se erigía en lo alto de la montaña congelada a la entrada de la milenaria y sagrada caverna.

Muchos antiguos maestros y aprendices habían cruzado bajo los arcos derruidos del templo en Ilum en búsqueda de los cristales más puros para crear sus propios sables de luz.

El sable rojo golpeaba una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces con tanta furia como los gritos descontrolados del guerrero consumido por sus más oscuros deseos. El sable de plata solo se defendía, rebotaba y volvía a alzarse cada vez con menos fuerza para resistir el siguiente ataque. Ambos caballeros se cruzaban una y otra vez, dejando que sus sables de luz los protegieran por pequeños espacios de una muerte segura ante los embistes del rival que buscaba los puntos vitales del cuerpo.

Finalmente el sable de luz rojo hizo rebotar la luz de plata hacia el cielo y con un rápido y feroz movimiento dio un segundo corte casi horizontal. La estela de vapor mostró un vacío en su centro, el espacio del cuerpo contra el que se cruzó el sable de luz rojo cuando cortó el costado de su enemigo.

Tras el quejido de dolor, opacado por la ventisca, del caballero de sable plateado, el de los ojos rojizos como su sable de luz pateó la mano del primero haciéndolo perder el arma. El sable plateado rebotó y su luz se apagó, quedando tan solo un largo cilindro plateado que rodó por el suelo de roca hasta quedar medio enterrado en el hielo y la nieve. Entonces el caballero de negro tomó a su rival herido por el cuello, con una fuerza inhumana lo alzó en el aire y caminó hasta dejar que los pies del vencido colgaran más allá del borde del final del templo. A los pies de la montaña solo se veía una densa capa nebulosa y gris, la tormenta de nieve impedía ver más allá lo que le esperaba.

—Finalmente tendré mi venganza por todo lo que me quitaste… —dijo Ryoga, con el rostro palidecido como la nieve y deformado por una ira tan poderosa como el lado oscuro que había poseído su corazón—. ¡Es tu final, Ranma Saotome!

Ranma no podía responder, sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba con cada murmullo. Su costado quemado y cauterizado por el sable de Ryoga lo tenía sumido en tal dolor que apenas podía mantener las fuerzas y con las manos tratando de apretar el antebrazo de Ryoga no hacía más que prolongar lo inevitable. Escuchó los huesos de su cuello tronar bajo la presión de los dedos de Ryoga y movió los pies pateando el cuerpo de su viejo amigo, pero nada parecía hacerle efecto a ese monstruo de músculos tan duros como la roca y de una oscuridad tan tangible como el frío de Ilum.

—Me quitaste mi lugar ante la maestra Cologne —siseó Ryoga y sus pupilas se afilaron como los de un depredador —, me humillaste en las pruebas y te hiciste caballero antes que yo… ¡te convertiste en el maestro de Akane!

—Ry… o… ga…

—Akane, ella es… tan dulce, inocente —de pronto los ojos de Ryoga mostraron otra vez un atisbo de humanidad bajo los mechones y las cejas cubiertas de nieve—, no merecía tener un maestro como tú. ¡Un maestro que la arrastrara al lado oscuro!

—Ryo… ga, puedes… detenerte… —gimió Ranma—. No… eres… tú… Es el… lado…

—¿El lado oscuro? —Ryoga lanzó una risotada—. No, Ranma, este soy yo. ¡El lado oscuro me ha liberado! Es el consejo Jedi y sus mentiras los que nos mantienen prisioneros. Mira el poder que poseo ahora, ni siquiera eres rival para mí, ¡Ranma, esta es la verdadera esencia fuerza!

—Ryoga… no quiero… lastimarte.

—¿Lastimarme? —Ryoga suspiró—. Ah. Siempre fuiste tan arrogante, Ranma, no tienes remedio. No sé cómo pudiste convertirte en un caballero antes que yo, ¡seguramente hiciste trampa, me robaste como siempre lo hiciste con todo! Tú tienes la culpa, de todos mis fracasos siempre estuviste detrás. ¡Estabas celoso de mí y me saboteaste!

Ranma, a pesar del dolor, hizo una mueca como una sonrisa.

—Eres un… idiota… Ryo… ¡Argh!

Ryoga presionó con más fuerza. Ranma comenzó a perder el conocimiento y movió las piernas con fuerza.

—Adiós, Ranma. Diría que te extrañaré, porque crecimos juntos como huérfanos y esclavos en Nal Hutta, por todas las veces que debo aceptar me salvaste el trasero, en los que te consideraba un hermano de sangre. Pero ya no te debo nada, ¡porque todo me lo robaste!... Incluso mi oportunidad de haber estado junto a Akane, porque entonces yo hubiera sido su maestro y no tú. Yo hubiera viajado con ella, la hubiese entrenado mucho mejor que tú lo hiciste y yo... ella y yo… ella se hubiera enamorado de mí, ¡y no de un tramposo como tú!

—Estás… demente… tus fracasos… son… tu… propia… culpa.

—No importa lo que digas, con tu muerte mi entrenamiento finalmente estará completo —Ryoga sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa sin sentimiento y sus ojos se tornaron más vacíos que antes, tanto, que ya ni siquiera su ira inconmensurable podía llenarlos.

—Gracias… —susurró Ranma—, eso… quería… saber…

El maestro Saotome extendió la mano hacia su sable. El mango del sable de luz se desprendió con fuerza del hielo y voló hacia su mano. Pero Ryoga, advertido de los pensamientos de Ranma y sus intenciones, movió su sable y partió en dos el de Ranma antes que alcanzara su mano.

—¡Ahí tienes, Ranma! —la expresión de satisfacción de Ryoga fue oscura y terrorífica—. Tus viejos trucos ya no sirven de nada… ¡Ahrg!

Los ojos de Ryoga se abrieron sorprendido y su mentón tembló, pero de dolor, como el resto de su cuerpo. Inclinó lentamente el rostro y descubrió, para su tormento, que Ranma sostenía un nuevo sable de luz encendido con la otra mano, con el mango casi en la base de su estómago. Al mirar hacia atrás de reojo, descubrió el resto del sable de luz dorada saliendo por su espalda.

—Tú…

Ryoga lo soltó. Ranma cayó al vacío y todo lo que pudo ver fue a Ryoga desplomarse sobre su costado antes de que sus ojos se perdieran en la oscuridad de la bruma.

.

.

La nave apenas conseguía maniobrar en la tormenta. Akane, con su traje de piloto, con el que estaba más cómoda que con su túnica Jedi, sentía la oscuridad queriendo hacer presa de los temores de su corazón. Más no permitía que el lado oscuro se apoderara de ella y seguía buscando con esperanzas maniobrando la nave a poca velocidad dentro de las dos caras del acantilado a los pies de la montaña.

—Ranma, responde —repitió por décima vez en el comunicador—. ¡Ranma!

Un trueno sacudió la nave y un relámpago lo siguió cegándola por un momento, pero debía controlarse porque un Jedi tampoco debía ser víctima del miedo.

 _A… Akane…_

—¿Ranma? —Akane olvidó el comunicador, pudo escuchar la voz de Ranma en su interior y su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad gris de la tormenta—. Ranma, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Dónde estás?

 _Akane…_

La voz de Ranma se oyó cada vez más débil y lejana.

—Ranma… —Akane se llenó de ansiedad, en una mezcla de esperanza también miedo.

 _…_ _Akane._

—Ra-Ranma…

… _¡boba!, ¿quieres darte prisa?_

—¡Ya te vi!

Con osadía y valiéndose de sus grandes habilidades de piloto, pues Ranma como piloto era tan malo como cuando jugaba a las cartas pazaak, Akane maniobró la nave lo más cerca posible de una de las paredes de roca, luchando en todo momento por mantener el control en contra de los peligrosos vientos que podrían en cualquier momento estrellarla contra el acantilado. Pero ella no temía por su vida, sino por la de Ranma, pues su maestro se encontraba colgado de un brazo de la empuñadura de la espada, con el sable de luz encendido y enterrado en la roca, con el costado de su túnica quemado y rasgado como si hubiera sufrido una herida terrible.

Ranma a duras penas conseguía mantenerse consciente, ya no sentía sus miembros y el frío escarchaba todo su cuerpo. Apenas vio la superficie de su nave a varios metros bajo sus pies, cerró los ojos y el sable de luz se apagó, cayendo al vacío.

—¡Ranma!

Akane lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo cobijó del frío, tratando de llamar su nombre sin respuesta, mientras el pequeño elevador de la cubierta sobre el que se encontraban descendía otra vez hacia el interior de la nave.

.

.

La maestra Cologne estaba preocupada. Sus saltos la llevaban a cruzar velozmente los pasillos de la nave médica hasta la bahía de tratamientos intensivos, los maestros Jedi que la acompañaban apenas podían seguirle el ritmo. Lo que más temía era la violenta perturbación en la fuerza que sentía provenir desde más adelante. ¿Estaría bien su antiguo discípulo? ¿Si algo sucedía el corazón de la expadawan se mantendría firme ante la tentación del lado oscuro? Vínculos tan poderosos en la fuerza eran a veces una bendición, pero también una maldición para los que los llevaban.

Se acercó a la puerta cuando esta se abrió primero y uno de los encargados del equipo médico salió corriendo, seguido por el ruido de una bandeja de instrumentos desparramarse por el piso. La sabia maestra temió mirar…

—¡Eres una boba! No necesitaba tu ayuda, perfectamente podía arreglármelas solo —gritó Ranma—, porque yo… ¡Ay, ay, ay, no toques ahí, maldición!

—¡¿Ves cómo te encuentras?! Deberías ser más agradecido, por poco Ryoga te mata…

—¡Podía vencer a ese cerdo con una mano atada a la espalda!

—Sí, cómo no, tan bien te fue que tuve que rescatarte —respondió Akane.

—Ya te dije que yo…

Cologne suspiró profundamente. Ahora comprendía que la violenta vibración de la fuerza no se debía a miedo, odio o dolor, sino a otro sentimiento tan poderoso que era mejor darles su espacio y volver más tarde, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado. La vieja se sonrió.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota de autor:

.

¡Feliz 4 de mayo, día de la fuerza! Una historia continuando el universo que comenzó el año pasado en esta misma fecha. Espero que no les moleste que no esté tan bien desarrollado, pues lo escribí apenas en unas horas durante mi trabajo.

Quién sabe si el próximo año habrá algo nuevo que ver de esos dos tercos Jedi.

.

.

.

Encuéntrame en **Ko-fi** como **Noham Theonaus** , o directamente por ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus si quieres apoyarme con un café.

.

Búscame en **Wattad** como **Theonaus** , y conoce mis historias originales en www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus, espero sean de tu agrado.

.

Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos.

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _Espadachín mago de Idavollr_

.


	3. Capítulo conmemoración 2019

Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Star Wars tampoco me pertenece. Yo a lo menos sí me pertenezco... no, esperen, yo le pertenezco felizmente a mi esposa. En fin, nada me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy,

muy lejana…

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

 ** _El corazón del Jedi 3_**

.

.

.

Las rápidas motos speeder volaron a ras del suelo levantando estelas de polvo y dejando zanjas en la arena. Ranma apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse detrás de una de las rocas antes de que una moto lo rozara con intensión de arrollarlo. Estaba en un extenso desierto de roca y arena, sobre una planicie cubierta por un bosque de columnas de no más de un metro de grosor por dos o tres de altura. Las columnas, ruinas de un antiguo templo, se habían erosionado a tal punto que casi parecían hechura de la naturaleza, de no ser por los escasos detalles aquí y allá, que revelaban las antiguas marcas de los bloques de piedra con que se construyeron, o los apenas visibles jeroglíficos.

La risa del piloto de la moto speeder hizo eco en la extensa soledad, acompañada del fiero zumbido del vehículo. Una marejada de nuevas voces lo acompañaron, gritando y chillando como una jauría de feroces nexus del planeta Cholganna, junto a más zumbidos de motores. Una decena de motos speeders cruzaron entre las columnas a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado.

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —se preguntó Ranma.

Agitado, se descubrió la cabeza echando atrás la capucha de la larga y degastada capa marrón con que se cubría el cuerpo. Con la otra mano desenganchó del cinturón la empuñadura de su sable láser.

Sin siquiera acabar de encender su sable de luz del todo, dejó la cobertura de la columna, cruzándose rápidamente delante de una moto speeder. El piloto no consiguió reaccionar y el destello plateado chirrió al cortar el metal del alerón. La moto voladora rozó al jedi y, perdiendo el control, dio giros sobre su eje. El piloto gritó antes de que su moto speeder se estrellara contra una de las columnas, explotando en fuego y metal calcinado que voló por todas partes.

—Uno menos… ¡Woah!

Levantó la bota justo a tiempo esquivando un inesperado disparo que quemó el suelo bajo su suela. Con el sable consiguió bloquear y desviar los dos disparos siguientes en su contra. El ataque era de una moto speeder que volaba a gran velocidad directo a su encuentro y no cesaba de disparar. Ranma bloqueó un disparó más con su sable de luz y se movió detrás de otra columna. La moto lo rozó al pasar volando casi sobre su cabeza. Pero el terco jedi no tuvo tiempo de descansar, porque dos motos más venían desde el costado. Con el sable consiguió defenderse otra vez y tras girar alrededor de la columna buscando ocultarse, descubrió otra moto cruzándose en sentido opuesto, directo a su encuentro.

Estaba rodeado, no importando de qué lado se ocultaba siempre estaba en el blanco de un speeder. La docena de rápidas motos se habían separado y abarcando todo el bosque de columnas de piedra se cruzaban en direcciones opuestas, rugiendo al pasar por su lado, disparando apenas lo tenían a la vista o tratando de golpearlo si lo encontraban cerca, no tenía cómo esconderse o huir. Y los miembros del cártel criminal Hutt no eran novatos piloteando las rápidas máquinas.

—¿Qué esperan? —preguntó una siniestra voz a través del comunicador—. ¿Por qué no han acabado con él?

—Es… demasiado rápido…—respondió el piloto de la moto speeder, con la voz entrecortada. Se interrumpió al tener que agacharse por el disparo desviado que se devolvió contra su moto, estallando en chispas muy cerca de su rostro y quemando parte del fuselaje de la punta—. ¡Qué me partan!, ese imbécil ya acabó con cinco de los nuestros.

—¡¿Cómo?!... Inútiles —siseó la voz siniestra—, ¡es solo uno!

—¿So-Solo uno?... —Se agachó esquivando otro de sus disparos rebotados y escuchó el grito de un compañero que lo seguía, antes de que su moto speeder explotara y se convirtiera en una bola de metal fundido y fuego—. Sí, solo uno, ¡un maldito jedi!

—¿Un jedi? —repitió la voz siniestra a modo de pregunta, seguido por un espeluznante gruñido.

Ranma se mordió los labios evitando quejarse cuando un disparo lo rozó dejando una horrible mancha negra en la tela quemada y el aroma de su propia carne chamuscada. Al ocultarse tras la columna apoyó la espalda. Empuñaba el sable de luz plateado con ambas manos y jadeaba con fuerza. Todavía podía escuchar otras seis motos speeder que lo rodeaban, aunque no podía verlas por culpa del polvo y la arena que habían levantado con sus motores, convirtiendo todo en una densa neblina. Una moto pasó fugazmente por su lado y, rápido, alzó la mano desviándola con la fuerza, obligándola a chocar con otra columna.

Bien, sonrió, ahora solo quedaban cuatro… De pronto pudo percibir un zumbido más poderoso, de un motor más grande que rugió en el cielo.

—Oh, no. ¡Oh, no! ¡Debe ser una maldita broma!

Un rápido caza espacial apareció en el horizonte y, de un ensordecedor rugido, bombardeó sin piedad el área de las ruinas con poderosos disparos.

Las motos speeder que quedaban fueron atrapadas por el bombardeo. Los criminales del temido cártel Hutt que las piloteaban saltaron por los aires y sus cuerpos fueron despedazados por el fuego de las explosiones. Las rocas de las columnas estallaron por todas partes y el suelo se llenó de humo.

El caza dio un amplio giro en el horizonte y regresó. En su interior, el piloto rozó el gatillo preparado para disparar. Chasqueó la lengua y afiló la mirada antes de descargar una nueva tanda de disparos.

—Puedo percibirte, jedi, sé que sigues con vida… ¡Argh!

Desde el humo, a tal velocidad, el piloto no pudo ver a tiempo una gran roca levantada con el poder de la fuerza, disparada hacia el cielo en su dirección, aparecida en un instante. No tuvo tiempo de maniobrar su caza a tan baja altitud y chocó de manera brutal contra la gran roca. Perdió su ala izquierda, que se desprendió en un trozo de metal retorcido. El fuego cubrió el costado del caza dejando una estela que formó una espiral, cuando este se precipitó dando giros sobre su propio eje, zumbando como si fuera un animal herido. Se estrelló sobre las ruinas destruidas, rodando convertido en un enorme montón de metal y fuego, de láminas y rocas que volaron por todas partes, dejando una larga zanja.

Después solo hubo silencio y el suave crispar de las llamas sobre el metal.

Un montículo de rocas estalló, empujadas en todas direcciones. Ranma estaba abajo con el brazo extendido. Su otro brazo estaba lastimado y colgaba inerte, la sangre caía por su sien y otra poca manchaba la comisura de sus labios. El jedi bajó por el montículo de ruinas casi resbalando y rodó al final. Se levantó con dificultad para ponerse de pie y suspiró agotado.

—Juro que no vuelvo a tratar con políticos nunca más en mi vida —murmuró forzando una sonrisa a pesar de su disgusto.

El montón de metal en que quedó convertido el caza crujió. Ranma paralizó su sonrisa. Pudo sentirlo, antes de que el caza se abriera en dos como una hojarasca y ambas mitades volaran en direcciones opuestas. Era fuerte, intenso, estremecedor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y comprendió que no estaba tratando con un piloto común y corriente del cártel Hutt.

Era la presencia del lado oscuro de la fuerza.

El piloto estaba lastimado también, pero de pie en medio de los restos quemándose sobre la arena, y lo miraba con odio. Los ojos estaban teñidos de un rojo intenso y su risa era feroz, expresando los sentimientos más escalofriantes.

—¿El cártel coopera con un sith? —se preguntó Ranma sorprendido, casi en un quejido de dolor y pesar.

El sith, guerrero feroz, violento y desalmado, maestro del lado oscuro de la fuerza y enemigo mortal de los jedi, abrió la mano y la empuñadura de su sable de luz se desprendió de su cinto. La empuñó en el aire y la vibrante hoja roja del sable iluminó su cuerpo y rostro. En ese momento Ranma lo reconoció.

El sith también lo reconoció, por ese rostro de niño, de gesto fuerte, astuto y rebelde, que no había cambiado a pesar de los años y su sonrisa de odio se tornó en una de satisfacción.

—Ranma, el pequeño inútil, ¿convertido en un jedi? —se jactó el sith lanzando una siniestra carcajada—. ¿Tú, un miserable esclavo?... ¿Tan bajo ha caído el Consejo Jedi que recoge las alimañas de la basura?

Ranma gruñó. Rápidamente tomó el sable de su cinto y la luz plateada iluminó la mitad de su rostro. Los ojos azules del jedi estaban congelados, en una mezcla de ira, miedo y rencor. El lado oscuro estaba mellando su alma, sus recuerdos perturbaban su concentración.

Conocía a ese sith, años atrás, cuando no sabía que era uno. Ese hombre aparentaba edad madura y aspecto desagradable por la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, faltándole un trozo del labio sin poder ocultar la parte superior de sus dientes. El largo abrigo negro estaba un poco quemado por el accidente, cerrado en la cintura, y calzaba botas con refuerzos de metal. A pesar de los años Ranma no había olvidado un solo día a ese sujeto que conoció como un traficante violento, un animal despiadado, un esclavista que trabajaba para los más peligrosos señores del crimen de la galaxia.

En Nal Hutta, hogar de los Hutt y peligroso planeta criminal, ese hombre gustaba de ir a las subastas y elegir a los esclavos que fueran todavía niños. Los que tenían la mala suerte de ser sus escogidos terminaban en El Foso, una pequeña arena para apostadores de la peor calaña del sistema. Arrojaba a los niños a la arena apenas armados con cuchillos o sables oxidados, haciéndolos luchar en contra de temibles bestias salvajes. Se divertía mirando a los niños morir, bebiendo y riendo en el palco junto a sus invitados. Luego, si algún niño era capaz de sobrevivir al sangriento juego, se encargaba de entrenarlo para venderlo como un costoso esclavo guardaespaldas o un soldado para alguna facción en guerra.

Ranma lo había experimentado de primera mano, pues durante años fue un sobreviviente de El Foso, desde muy pequeño, viendo morir a muchos otros huérfanos de su antiguo hogar, también esclavos como él, sus hermanos. Luego sería vendido a un viejo jedi que lo salvó, que reconoció su afinidad con la fuerza, siendo adoptado y entrenado como un padawan en Coruscant. Sin embargo, las heridas de su cruel infancia seguían siendo una peligrosa influencia del lado oscuro contra el que debía lidiar ante cada batalla.

Encontrar a ese monstruo y descubrir que además era un sith, terminó por cegar sus emociones.

—Puedo sentirlo, ¡la fuerza del lado oscuro! —celebró el sith—. Ven a mí, niño, ¡ven por tu venganza, la deseas!

—¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste! —rugió Ranma, corriendo a su encuentro, con un brazo inerte y girando el sable en su otra mano.

Los sables de luz se cruzaron en poderosos golpes que los hacían rebotar. El intenso rojo parecía teñir y ensuciar de ira la pureza del plateado sable que empuñaba Ranma. El sith controlaba la contienda, se reía a viva voz cuando su sable rozaba alguna parte del cuerpo del joven maestro, arrancándole un rugido de rabia y dolor. Eran roces, que quemaban su ropa y abrían heridas que cauterizaban al instante. Sin embargo, Ranma no cedía, tampoco retrocedía, sino que el dolor más lo enceguecía obligándolo a atacar. Parecía ser otra vez un niño vestido en harapos que trataba de herir a un cruel adulto con un viejo cuchillo, como sucedió en el pasado, muchas veces, terminando en dolorosas palizas.

Tras atacar, Ranma dio un giro que lo dejó expuesto y el sith aprovechó la oportunidad para cruzar su sable por su espalda. El joven maestro gritó, pero rápidamente se lanzó al suelo girando, evitando una incisión mayor o mortal. Apoyó una rodilla al detenerse, su espalda dolía, el corte en diagonal quemaba su ropa y piel, unos centímetros más y habría abierto su carne hasta desintegrar su columna. Jadeó, con el rostro sucio. Las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, ni siquiera la ira era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar. El sith podría haberlo asesinado mucho antes, pero se divertía con él, se reía, como el esclavista que se extasiaba de un placer sádico al torturar a sus víctimas, mucho más si se trataba de un jedi.

Ranma inclinó el rostro un momento. La risa del sith lo hizo revivir los momentos más tormentosos de su pasado, de su infancia. Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No todo era oscuridad que extinguía la luz.

No todo era ira que consumía su paz.

No todo era dolor que debilitaba sus pensamientos.

Recordó el rostro de un anciano de raza cereana, envuelto en una capa gruesa y roñosa, con un sable de luz colgando del cinturón como si sus manos callosas fueran incapaces de sostenerlo. Aún así ese viejo los rescató, cuidó y enseñó un mundo más allá del cruel Nal Hutta, a él y a su amigo…

El sith dejó de reír. Al notar el silencio de Ranma torció los labios de preocupación.

—Se está poniendo aburrido, jedi. Mi cliente está impaciente y es hora de que devuelva los datos que robaste de su terminal junto con tu cabeza.

Sabía a lo que se refería, a la tarjeta de datos que había robado del escondite del cártel de los Hutt. Ranma necesitaba recuperar esa información para proteger la reputación de una importante familia comercial de Naboo. Como jedi no le importaba una recompensa o ganar influencias con esa problemática senadora que lo había involucrado en ese asunto con su familia. Pero eso afectaría el honor y seguramente el futuro de la más joven de sus miembros, la menor de las hermanas herederas de ese clan, la única que le importaba.

Ese idiota sith había cometido un error al recordarle su propósito. Ranma respiró profundamente y se levantó. Otra vez estaba centrado y levantó su sable de luz en posición de guardia. Había una nueva decisión en sus ojos azules, que al reflejar la luz roja del sable de su oponente parecían tornarse ligeramente violetas, como el elegante sable de luz de su boba padawan a la que quería proteger.

Ranma sonrió de manera desafiante, lo que desconcertó al sith.

—Si los quieres, entonces ven por ellos.

El sith silbó entre dientes y se abalanzó sobre Ranma. Los sables se cruzaron, pero esta vez el joven maestro no atacó, sino que mantuvo su defensa lo mejor que pudo a pesar de sus heridas que entorpecían sus movimientos. Los ataques del sith eran feroces, los destellos de los sables iluminaban las rocas a su alrededor y chispas destellaban por doquier. Cada vez a Ranma le era más difícil mantenerse erguido. El sith golpeaba con ira, con una fuerza brutal, hasta hacer que el joven jedi retrocediera a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¡Muere! —ordenó el sith.

Trató de desarmar a Ranma girando ambas espadas de luz hacia el cielo y entonces se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Un segundo sable de luz apareció, dorado como el sol, cruzándose entre él y su presa. Apenas el sith consiguió retroceder, no sin llevarse un horrible corte que quemó su abrigo a la altura de su pecho, cauterizando su carne en una horrenda herida. Gimió de dolor y sorpresa, para descubrir que el brazo inerte de Ranma en realidad estaba sano, lo suficiente como para moverlo, y empuñando un segundo sable de luz.

Ranma chistó entre dientes y sonrió. Girando ambos sables, uno en cada mano, en una agresiva postura de combate.

—Se te olvida que no sobreviví solo en El Pozo —dijo, dando un paso hacia el sith—. Mi amigo, no, mi hermano, también estaba conmigo.

El sable dorado, que fue una vez de su mejor amigo, lo acompañaba también en ese combate. La serenidad y determinación de Ranma, la poderosa influencia que emanaba de la fuerza, atemorizó al agresivo sith obligándolo a retroceder. Ya no veía a un niño en harapos, ahora veía a un poderoso guerrero ante él, no uno, sino dos.

Ranma dio un paso más y se abalanzó blandiendo los dos sables. El sith respondió, más por rencor que valor, contratacando. Los sables se cruzaron en un último encuentro.

.

.

La agitada Coruscant se apreciaba a través del enorme ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared. Las altas torres que cruzaban las nubes y sus cientos de vehículos que volaban por el cielo eran un reflejo del orgullo de la república.

Nabiki, ataviada con una larga y elegante túnica, miraba el paisaje. Giró jugando con la copa que tenía en la mano y se acercó a la mesa. En ella había una tarjeta de datos. Tras la mesa, estaba el joven maestro Saotome.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, maestro Ranma —dijo Nabiki—. Mi familia estará agradecida por este servicio tan noble que has prestado. En especial a esta humilde senadora…

—No te burles —replicó Ranma. A pesar de tener ropas limpias, su rostro de pocos amigos indicaba que el dolor de sus heridas seguía mordiendo su carne y afectando de por sí su poca paciencia—, no tiene nada de noble el limpiar tus sucios negocios con el cártel de los Hutt.

—Oh, no, ¿es que no tendrás piedad de unos pocos pecados de juventud? —la senadora Nabiki sonrió. Era una de las más jóvenes y astutas representantes en el senado galáctico, admirada y temida por sus rivales y, para peor, una obligada conocida de Ranma—. Eres muy cruel, voy a llorar, ¿no te harás responsable de las lágrimas de una doncella…?

—Ya basta, no lo hice por ti.

—Ay, qué mal humor, maestro Ranma. ¿Dónde está la paz y la diplomacia que debe tener un maestro jedi?

El joven maestro no respondió. Miró hacia un costado con enfado.

—Está bien, no te molestaré más, después de todo me enteré que tuviste un encuentro desagradable con un sith. Me alegro de que estés bien, lo digo de corazón.

—Gra-Gracias, supongo —respondió Ranma, con sinceridad y algo sorprendido por el tono más amable y sincero de la senadora.

—Y con esto —Nabiki tomó la tarjeta de datos entre sus dedos— mi familia ahora estará libre de los escándalos. Ya nadie podrá volver a chantajearnos ni amenazar mi posición política. Ah, y por supuesto, eso incluye el honor de mi hermanita menor. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido que mi familia cayera en la desgracia? Seguramente nuestro padre la hubiera obligado a abandonar su entrenamiento como tu padawan y volver a una vida de miseria y desprestigio en Naboo. Eres un maravilloso maestro, siempre pensando en el bienestar de tu discípula.

Ranma no respondió. Su silencio se tornó inquietante.

—Es una lástima que los jedi tengan prohibido enamorarse. Conozco a Akane, jamás ha mostrado tanto orgullo y afecto por otro maestro jedi, quizás por ninguna otra persona.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó Ranma, raspando la garganta.

—Serías un maravilloso cuñado.

La senadora se rio de la confusión del joven maestro jedi.

.

.

Al abandonar la habitación de la senadora, Ranma caminó marcando el paso por la alfombra del amplio pasillo, cabizbajo y agotado. A su derecha tenía un extenso balcón con una vista privilegiada de la aglomerada capital, pero nada llamó su atención.

—¡Ranma!

Se tensó. Esa voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y al levantar el rostro se encontró con Akane que corría a su encuentro. Su padawan vestía, para variar, un vestido tradicional de su planeta natal. Akane era reacia a ese tipo de prendas, siempre desde que la conoció la veía usando el uniforme tradicional de una padawan y fue una extraña y, de alguna manera, agradable sorpresa.

—¡Ranma, aquí estás! —Akane apenas pudo recobrar el aliento antes de enderezarse delante de Ranma. Rápidamente lo tomó por los brazos y palpó el cuerpo del joven sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Son graves tus heridas? ¿Te duele ahí…?

—¡Ay! ¡Akane, por el demonio, claro que duele!

Ranma retrocedió sacándosela de encima.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al momento, sobándose una de sus heridas bajo el costado.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Revisándote, por supuesto!

—No necesito que me revises nada, ya lo hizo un androide médico hace un rato.

—Pero estás herido, ¡te enfrentaste a un sith!

—¿Y cómo supiste eso? —preguntó Ranma entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nabiki me lo dijo… Oh, quiero decir, la senadora Nabiki.

—Deja las formalidades, ella es tu hermana después de todo —contestó de mala gana. Eso y porque no le caía nada bien la manipuladora senadora Tendo como para tratarla con respeto a sus espaldas—, aunque no la hace menos molesta.

Akane guardó silencio, también lo hizo Ranma. El sonido de los vehículos voladores cruzando entre los edificios fue lo único que se escuchó por un rato. Ambos miraban sus manos o el piso, de alguna manera sintiéndose incómodos.

—Ranma, lo siento —dijo Akane rompiendo el silencio—. Todo fue culpa de mi hermana. Su insistencia para que trabajara como su escolta mientras visitaba una de las lunas fue solo una de sus tontas excusas para obligarme a vestir… así, como si fuera una de sus tontas muñecas de cuando era niña. ¿Es que nunca entenderá que soy una jedi…?

—Una padawan —la corrigió Ranma—, que no se te suba a la cabeza.

—¡Lo que sea! Ranma, lo que intento decir es que… si no hubiera estado ocupada en una tontería yo… no te hubiera dejado solo en esa misión que te encomendó. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

La mirada preocupada de Akane, el pequeño resplandor de unas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, sus manos empuñadas como si fuera una jovencita común y corriente, con ese vestido que la hacía ver, incluso, bonita y entregada a las más inocentes emociones, en lugar de una estudiante a jedi, provocó en Ranma un agradable sentimiento de satisfacción.

Ranma se sintió extrañamente feliz y, quizás, pero muy en el fondo, agradecido con la senadora Tendo.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Es maestro Ranma para ti, pequeña padawan, que no se te olvide —la volvió a corregir, intentando ser estricto para ocultar la turbación de su corazón—. Además, ¿de qué me hubiera servido una simple padawan? Pude hacerlo sin ningún problema.

—¡Eres insoportable! —exclamó la chica—. ¿Es que no entiendes que estaba preocupada por ti? Si te hubiera… Ay, no, ¿qué haces?

Ranma la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Akane, desordenándole el cabello con fuerza.

—Deja ya de preocuparte —dijo el joven maestro Ranma, tan alegre como pocas veces podía estarlo—. Además, no estuve solo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Akane, intentando con disgusto reacomodarse su cabello.

—Tuve la ayuda de un viejo amigo.

Akane no pudo entender las palabras de Ranma, tampoco su misteriosa mirada llena de nostalgia. El joven maestro jedi puso su mano sobre las dos empuñaduras de sables laser que colgaban juntas de su cinturón y sonrió.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mi novela _Cristales de Alta Tierra_ _se encuentra a la venta_ en los siguientes sitios:

Por descarga directa: payhip[punto]com[barra]b[barra]1Dbp

O en Amazon: www[punto]amazon[punto]com[barra]dp[barra]B07JCSFSTR

Los invito a que la lean y compartan, deseando que les guste.

.

Si les gustan mis historias y desean apoyarme pueden ir a mi sitio en Ko-fi:

 **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **nohamtheonaus**

 **.**

No olviden darle me gusta en Facebook a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para estar al día de todas las novedades de mi obra y mucho más.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_


End file.
